Let Me Go
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Harry finally realizes why sixth year has been so dull.


**"Let Me Go" By Three Doors Down (thanks for the correction!)**

* * *

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst_

"Hey Harry do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" The young man in question sighed.

"No Ginny for the last time I don't want to go." The girl pouted but kissed him good-bye on his cheek before rushing out of the room to meet up with her brothers and Hermione.

Harry put the book he had been reading down and sighed, rubbing his eyes as he shut them. It was getting tiring to lie to Ginny, especially since the girl was head over heels for him.

He laid back on the couch, planning on a nap since all of Gryffindor was at Hogsmeade. Even the first and second years were allowed on this trip since the weather was so nice considering it was fall. Then again it could have been because Voldemort hadn't attacked in ages.

_And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

But there were reasons for Voldemort's rest, reasons like Harry. It was becoming hard to lie to Ginny when all he wanted was to leave the castle and run for his love.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

But he couldn't he was the Boy-Who-Bleedin-Lived. He was destined to kill the man he was in love with. He had to be what they wanted him to be, or everything would fall to pieces. Pieces so small even he couldn't fix it. He decided that the nap he had considered earlier was definitely in need now.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go  
_

"Harry! Harry wake up! I brought you blood popsicles. You said they were your favourite right?" Harry politely accepted the popsicles, fully intent on throwing or giving them away. He hated blood pops more then he hated his potions professor. It was times like these where he missed Voldemort, the man knew him inside and out; every time he saw the man he would shower Harry with quidditch gear and the knew tongue twisters that the Weasley twins had invented. Now that he looked at it, it was going to be a long school year, especially since he didn't feel at home at Hogwarts anymore.

_  
__I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through  
_

Ginny grinned and sat by him with her legs in his lap, and he almost wanted to flinch. He didn't need someone to rely on him. HE was the one that needed a foundation, and a girl that would respond to his every whim or give him some of her own wasn't what he wanted, or could handle.

_  
__In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
_

He couldn't wait until Christmas Vacation, he wasn't going to be spending it at Hogwarts and he sure as bloody Merlin wasn't coming back. It wasn't worth it, it was his last year. He and his friends had grown distant. The teachers only stressed over the Newts and Owls for the other students. There was no reason to be at a place he was unhappy, and mostly not wanted.

"I'm leaving,"

"I know, we are all, I can't believe you're going to those muggles though."

"No Ginny, I'm leaving. I'm not coming back, it's over." The girl shook her head in denial and stepped backwards.

"No…no….who? Why?"

"Tom," he said smiling softly even though the girl looked ready to unleash a river. "Because he loves me, and not Ron's friend Harry Potter. He knows I hate Blood Pops. He knows I love Quidditch and the Weasley twins candies. You don't, you assume. I never loved you. I couldn't even think of you as a sister."

_  
__You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
_

"Let me go." Harry said sternly as the girl gripped his wrist sobbing.

"Tell me once you love me."

"I'd be lying," Harry said before he was gone.

_  
__And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me_


End file.
